


No dungeons or dragons

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: The bard jumped on the stage and scratched the strings of his lute, guetting on him the attention of every customers of the taverne while his voice raised inside all the building.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990
Kudos: 1





	No dungeons or dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25!

_The bard jumped on the stage and scratched the strings of his lute, guetting on him the attention of every customers of the taverne while his voice raised inside all the building. He sang so loud and well that no one noticed the group of adventurers who were trying to go into the cave and dismantle the drug network that was executing the misdeeds._

_He was doing great having all the attention with perfection but of course, the elf had to fail her lock picking and get attention on all the group. The bard watch his friends starting a hard fight between ennemies too numerous for them and decided to left the stage to help them. The fight was truly hard and their wizard got hurt too strongly very fast. They had to put an end to this fight quickly, or they wouldn't survive it. Then the bard notice that his partner the elf was going to take a hit that would be truly possibly fatal._

-o-o-o-

Mike raised his eyes to Dustin, wondering if he really heard what he heard.

“You want to do what?

-Throw my lute at his face! It will obviously hurt him!

-And it could hurt El if you fail your roll!” Max answered with anger.

-But he's going to kill her! No one has a better plan so I do it.”

He took the dice and started shaking.

“Or I could dodge his attack.” Jane tried.

-You made a critical fail, you can't act.” Will explained to her. “It's Dustin or nothing.

-Thank to be with me on that.

-I'm not, it's an horrible idea. We just can't do anything else.

-So I'll do it!”

Max gruntled, Lucas contained a laugh, Will look at Jane with sorry while she still didn't understand the problem and Mike put his hands on his face, waiting for the dice to drop. The rolling sound created a dead silence. A first scream burst out strongly, full of joy and Dustin – who had made a critical success – got up of his chair, repeating he had save her. Mike waited for him to calm down before explaining the situation.

“So here what's going on! Dustin take his lute in his right hand, set it aside his back, take a deep breath and throw it in front of him in a per-fect direction! The lute is thrown forward, turning on itself, and shot the ennemy right in his head just when he was about to stab Jane in the chest! He fall on his back!” He got up and smacked the table, knowing he was exciting the attention of Dustin this way. “He collapse on the ground and stay there. You totally knocked himout! Your ennemies, surprised by what you did, try to understand it. You have a free turn, what do you do?”

Will and Max were in choc and Jane took a while to answer so Lucas was the first to act, followed Jane, saving Dustin just after; and they all finally won this fight they wouldn't have without this critical win.

-o-o-o-

_When the fight had finish, the group ran away from the tavern to not get arrested by the customers and stopped way later. They had fail the mission but at least they were alive._

_The bard was taking care of a little wound on his arm when he was joined by the elf. She gave him a thankful smile and put her head on his shoulder, wanting to appreciate this moment they had for them, looking at the snowy plain extending until the horizon._


End file.
